supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel - The End (Again)
Gabriel is the youngest archangel and one of the first angels created by God. He helped to fight against the Darkness alongside his father and fellow archangels. After the events of the Deluge, Gabriel was heartbroken at all the fighting that had torn him and his brothers apart and fled to Earth, where he posed as the Pagan trickster Loki. He was ultimately killed by Lucifer when he tried to help the Winchesters and his lover Kali escape. Background Gabriel was the youngest of the archangels and was taught a doppelganger technique by Lucifer which became his favorite and most patented move. When Lucifer rebelled over the humans, Gabriel chose to stand on the side of his father. He fought alongside his fellow archangels against the demon Knights of Hell and had to watch as four of his siblings fell in battle. He was heartbroken when Michael was forced to expell Lucifer into the Cage. When his older brother Samael's children started to become a pandemic he had to watch as his father unleashed the Deluge. He helped Michael in capturing Samael to throw him into Heaven's prison. The two of them went on to castrate him for forcing them and their father to have to deal with the fallout of the Deluge. After all of that was said and done, Gabriel felt hollow inside at what had come of himself and his family. He couldn't bear the constant reminders in Heaven so he went into hiding on Earth and posed as a pagan deity called Loki. He soon lost himself in playing tricks on humans and entered into a loose relationship with Kali. As the trickster, Gabriel enjoyed screwing around with people in ironic punishments. He soon engaged the Winchesters at a university where they thought they had killed him. He returned to put Sam Winchester in a time loop where he repeated the same day over and over whenever Dean was killed to try and teach him a lesson about accepting his brother's fate. When the Apocalypse began, the Winchesters tried to enlist his help but they learned that he was really the Archangel Gabriel. He wanted the fighting to just be over and done with but Dean told him that he had to finally stand up to his family. When his fellow pagan gods captured the Winchesters he went to try to free them but he was discovered by them and allegedly killed by Kali. However, he quickly revealed his trick to Dean and tried to help them all when Lucifer found them. He held him off while they and Kali escaped. Gabriel defended the fact that humans were indeed flawed but that was what made them so special. Lucifer pleaded for Gabriel to not force him to have to hurt his brother but Gabriel stood his ground. He tried using his copy technique on him but Lucifer wasn't fooled. He quickly turned around and killed Gabriel who tried to come at him from behind. Gabriel, however, managed to leave the Winchesters a final message on a DVD where he explained that while they couldn't destroy Lucifer they could banish him back into the cage with the rings of the Four Horsemen. Powers and Abilities Gabriel is an archangel making him one of the most powerful beings in creation. Equipment * Archangel Blade Category:Fanon Characters Category:Archangels Category:The End (Again) series Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters